


H is for Hand Drawing

by areyoufr



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Brief mentions of Tasuku Masumi Muku and Misumi, Light Angst, Light-Hearted, M/M, a bit of opening up, basically tsuzuru trying to do a kazu character study but failing, captain holt voice: AND YOU'LL SEE IT AGAIN, i know u must have seen that trope a million times, kazu doing a tiktok thing, tsuzuru trying to finish a script
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:14:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27403333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/areyoufr/pseuds/areyoufr
Summary: The only thing Kazunari did was draw on Tsuzuru's hand, but Tsuzuru is way more affected than he should be.
Relationships: Minagi Tsuzuru/Miyoshi Kazunari
Comments: 8
Kudos: 34





	H is for Hand Drawing

**Author's Note:**

> Will edit the tags afterwards!

A is for the well-needed apology. 

Minagi Tsuzuru stares at his laptop in horror. It's currently very hot, especially at the bottom, and it's starting to make weird whirring noises. He closes his eyes. "I'm so sorry. Don't die on me." 

B is for broken. He can't afford -- literally -- having it fixed in the middle of an unfinished document! So, he bends down from his chair to get the flashdrive from the floor (F is for those two), and plugs it on the side, before this device dies down. He saves the stupid file. 

C. What is C for? C is for character. It's been four freaking days and three of them have been consumed for forming the stupid plot. He doesn't even have a role for Muku, Yuki, and Miyoshi yet! 

_Wrrrr_. . .

"I'm really sorry," Tsuzuru mutters, voice shaking, "but please keep on being alive for me. I need to finish the script before this week ends." 

Then, a pause. 

He nods in wonder, typing out what he had just said. It's actually. . . a decent line. It's a Spring Troupe play anyway. The cheesy dramatics are in the picture. 

Wait, no. It's a _Summer_ Troupe play. Ugh. Tsuzuru stops typing.

D is for. . . 

"Hey, Tsuzuroon! Open the door." 

. . . Didn't ask for this. Without any other choice, Tsuzuru stomps his way to the door. He opens it to see a giddy Kazunari in pajamas. 

"What, Miyoshi-san?" 

"Massu DM-ed me to tell you to keep you awake! Says he's too sleepy to talk! Wanna see me dance?!" 

Tsuzuru bites his lip. _D is for dance_. Oh, hell. He sneaks a peek at Masumi's bunk. 

"Not really." 

"Then maybe you can watch me make a video?!"

"How is that gonna help?" 

"I'm keeping yer eyes peeled! Can I get in?" 

He sighs. He really did not want to, but if Masumi wishes to help keep him awake by a certain. . . Summer Troupe member, fine. Kazunari steps in, and the writer hurries back to his desk.

"Ready, Tsuzuroon?" 

"Whatever." 

He's not even asking about the play, as he usually does. But then again, maybe he really is trying to take his mind off of it. 

"Don't you wanna ask?" 

E is for eh, not really, but Tsuzuru decides to entertain him this once. "Ready for what?" 

"I wanna try some audios today. Watch me if you want!" 

"That's a good alliteration," he whispers.

Kazunari grins. "A good what?!"

"Never mind." F is for fucking hell. He pretends to open the pencil case instead to seem busy. 

"Ooh, can I use this?" 

Tsuzuru faces Kazunari who's steadying his phone behind the said pencil case. A song plays, and Kazunari starts walking in place. 

He sighs. "What are you doing?" 

"Filming a Tiktok!" Then he walks in slow motion while pretending to see the camera for the first time. Honestly, it's so embarrassing to watch. Tsuzuru grunts and readies his hands out to type again. 

Ew. Seriously. 

"Aww, Tsuzuroon! Why don't you film with me?" 

The bottom right side of the computer tells him it's 5 in the morning on a Saturday. 

"It's 5 a.m." 

"It's already 5 a.m. and you haven't been out!" 

". . . It's only been four days." 

"Exactly! Now come here and dance with me."

"No, I have a reputation!"

Kazunari laughs. "Wow, you care about that?" 

Tsuzuru pinches the bridge of his nose once. Then he lets go. 

"I don't want to be rude, Miyoshi-san, but you're clearly not helping." 

Kazunari's smile nearly fades. Tsuzuru walks towards the door and opens it. "I suggest you get out." 

G for _get out._

"But you haven't seen the dance yet. . ." 

Tsuzuru shrugs. 

Kazunari turns off his phone, grabs a random pen from Tsuzuru's pencil case, and waves it in the air. "Does this have ink?" 

"No idea." 

Kazunari scribbles something on his hand. Tsuzuru can't see it. Whatever it is, it's taking his time. 

"Miyo--" 

"Let's go outside." Kazunari smiles brightly. "Let me draw on your hand." 

". . . Why?" 

"Not here, because Massu's obviously trying hard to go back to sleep. Plus, your laptop's in need of rest." He's right. "Turn it off and follow me." 

\- 

Kazunari's hand is a little rough. 

Admittedly, as someone who's in charge of doing most of the work, Tsuzuru is having a hard time of keeping still. They are sitting in the grassy courtyard, and with his knee propped up, Kazunari's hand is on top of it, holding his to keep it from moving. 

"What are you drawing?" 

"It's no fun if I tell you, right?" 

Then they go back to being silent. 

At this time of the day, Tasuku had already noticed them. Seems like he's out for a jog. Misumi, too. Though Tsuzuru didn't really understand the triangle sign he did when he passed by. . . 

"Don't mind him," Kazunari says. 

"That's coming from you? Never in a million years would I thought I'd hear that." 

He feels the pen tip dig in deeper on his skin. 

The weight of the pen tip doesn't hurt. In fact, Tsuzuru is enjoying this. Kazunari seems so focused, so into it, that he's got his eyebrows moving towards the bridge of his nose, and his tongue is pressing onto his gums. The younger of the two makes a mental note to give the latter a character that would make this exact expression. . . . 

"So, have you had someone watch the whole process of your, ya know, writing?" 

Tsuzuru blinks. "Huh?" 

"Has anyone ever went hawkeyed watching you write, I mean?" 

"Well." Tsuzuru tries to recall. There are. . . moments, but no one really stayed for the show. You can never really get the full picture with just a couple of words. "Um. No, not really." 

"Oh. Guess it's because we're on different paths anyways." 

Tsuzuru hums.

"I'll let you know that it's kind of pressuring, though," the other adds, eyes trained towards the doodle. 

". . .Sure? I'll keep that in mind." 

Kazunari raises Tsuzuru's hand, showing the unfinished doodle. "Was trying to say I'm getting conscious with all the staring, Tsuzuroon." 

"I was- wasn't staring at the drawing." 

The pen tip runs across his skin again. It's quite an electric feeling. 

"I didn't say it was the drawing. What's with the hawkeyes?" 

"You just love saying that, don't you?" 

Kazunari smiles. "Yeah. Learned it last night. So, what's up? I'm getting kind of weird with all the hundred percent attention." 

"I was just thinking of what I want to see you in for the next play." 

"You can think without staring at me, Tsuzuroon!" 

Tsuzuru snorts. "Aren't you used to attention?"

"Yup, but there's a difference when I want it and when I don't." 

Being one to read between the lines, Tsuzuru thinks he's overstepping boundaries. He settles for a nod to wrap the conversation up. Maybe if he just shut his trap until the drawing is finished, the awkward air would clear up. 

Maybe. If he actually did. "When do you not like it?" 

The pen tip halts its movements, and there's a slight smudge. Kazunari widens his eyes at him. "Wow. OMG. You're curious?" 

"Yeah."

"About me?" 

"Yeah. Why?" 

Kazunari coughs. "Stop that." 

"What did I do?" 

"Nothing!" The drawing continues. It looks like Chikage with a mirror behind him. Then in the mirror, is Citron. "Wait! Don't move. I'm on to the faces!" 

"What are you even drawing?" 

"Chika-chon and Ron-ron, _obvi_! Anyway, I'm almost done." 

The pen tip digs in a little to Tsuzuru's skin, and it sort of hurts. 

"By the way, uh, you didn't answer my question." 

"Question? You ask a lot of questions. What, you a student in recitation or something?" 

"About the thing with you liking attention. Is it a sensitive topic?" 

"No, but if I answer the question things get all dark and gloomy. You know! That sort of things happen whenever I open up. Like, it's not a big deal. So I'm avoiding it as early as I can because you might get silent as I go on and things get awkward because you THINK you know a hidden side of me or whatever--" 

Tsuzuru chuckles, breathy and lighthearted. "Calm down. You're speeding up." 

"Okay, ready? It's nothing really big, though!" 

"Sure." 

"So, I think this goes for everyone, but don't we like attention only when if we enable it? Like, if I do something that's intended to catch people's interest. . . So, I don't like it when--" Kazunari stops, "--er, nothing." 

"You don't like it when. . . ?" 

"Hey!" Kazunari drops his hand and punches his shoulder. Tsuzuru loses his balance for a bit. "You're acting really sus!" 

Sus? It takes a while for Tsuzuru to figure out what that meant. 

"You keep on evading the question!" 

"You're not THIS interested. Remember when I was telling you about something from before? You looked like you're halfway asleep!" 

"You're losing your slang." 

"I'm losing my cool." Kazunari pulls his own hand back, along with his pen, and grins. "Yay! We're done! They look so much like Ron-ron and Chika-chon, don't they?" 

Tsuzuru looks at his hand. Yeah, they do. Chikage looks calm as usual, but the averted gaze makes it seem like he's wary of the mirror behind him, which has a smiley, floating Citron. 

This doesn't look way too far from real life. 

He stands up first, then offers a hand to the other. When Kazunari gets up on his feet, the writer apologizes. "Hey, I'm sorry about pressing you on. I shouldn't have asked. And for the way I behaved this morning, too. It was. . ." 

"It's totes no prob!" (Tsuzuru cringes.) "Good luck writing!" 

So, H is for hand drawing. That's the end of Tsuzuru's English alphabet coping mechanism.

"Wait!" 

Kazunari stops walking. "Huh?" 

"You can talk to me about stuff if you need to." 

The elder stares at him, as if he's trying to figure something out. It's a little unnerving. 

"Are you doing this for the _t_ _ea_?" 

"For the what?" 

"The tea! Sorry, Tsuzuroon, but my sentiments aren't tools for your stories." 

"Wh-? I-I don't mean it that way. I'm just. . . worried." 

"You don't have to be. You're a writer; I'm pretty sure you know none of us are one-dimensional, so it's nothing big." 

Tsuzuru looks down. "Are you mad?" 

"Don't worry about it." Kazunari lifts his chin up. "I kept you awake, right? Time for me to leave! See you next week, Tsuzuroon~" 

"This is embarrassing. I shouldn't have. . . Whatever." 

Kazunari laughs heartily. "I've been at the receiving end of your embarrassment for so long, so yeah, let me tell you, it's not a big deal." He pinches Tsuzuru's cheek. "You'll be fine. Take my word for it." 

\- 

As it turns out, the alphabet coping mechanism is going to go on. . . only a week later. I stands for Izumi Tachibana, Standing Outside the Practice Room Door With the Summer Troupe Inside. Yeah, that long. 

"Tsuzuru-kun, can I talk to you for a sec?" Izumi asks. 

Slowly, Tsuzuru looks at the open room. The Summer troupe members are looking at him either uninterestedly or expectantly, and the latter is worse. Actually, what's concerning is that Kazunari falls on the first category. 

"Yeah? Do you need anything, Director?" 

"I don't want you to change the script or anything, but. . ." 

"You want me to change the script? Aren't you allowed to change them as you please? It's just an outline. You guys are free to change them how you want to." 

Why is he babbling? 

"No, no. Hear me out. Kazunari-kun's character is just. . . fit for a Winter troupe story, that's all. We're currently trying to work on it, so, there's no need to get worked up. I'm just telling you so that next time, you _keep_ in mind _who_ Kazu-kun's working with." Izumi emphasizes her words. She then whispers, "Muku-kun has been gushing nonstop about some shoujo manga. I'm also pretty sure Kazu-kun's character can keep his intensity down a level or two, since it's a comedy, after all." 

Facepalming, Tsuzuru bows his head. "Sorry, Director. It was a lame attempt." 

"Don't say that! It's okay." She ruffles his hair. "The Summer troupe members are a little too excited to see how he'll pull this off, though, so he might have you to thank for the outstanding character." 

"Please just change it." 

"Alright." Izumi laughs. "Chin up, Tsuzuru-kun. We'll be fine." 

Tsuzuru nods. When he shifts his gaze to the open practice room, Kazunari raises an eyebrow at him.

Oh, hell. He just needs one word for J, so he can label K with Kazunari. 

"I'll take my leave now, Director." 

He doesn't dare look at Kazunari again. Actually, he might not look at him for a long time. Whatever. It looks like the tables have turned.


End file.
